Island of Chaos
by Melancholing
Summary: Where Legendary Pokemon reside and make chaos of their own. All gijinkas. Bromance Orbshipping. Eventual shippings.
1. The Entirety of the Island

_Seeing there are limited fan fictions of the shippings I like on this site, I decided to make a random one of my own. These are all only legendaries, and note this: **gijinkas**, which means human forms, so I don't need to describe weird things like Palkia's super-long neck and that weird tuft Reshiram has that might possibly be hiding a part of his anatomy. Almost all characters are male, which yes, means YAOI. Only mild ones though, I don't write smut. It's more of a bromance, really._

_Requests** might** be accepted._

_P.S. My humor is awful. Excuse all the sarcasms._

* * *

_**One**_

_**-The Entirety of the Island**-_

* * *

Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a mysterious hidden region where all the legendary Pokemon could take shape of humans. Life and interaction wasn't exactly peaceful for them in there, but at least Rayquaza was still tolerant, which was actually something, considering his guardianship over the two younger men, Groudon and Kyogre.

The region only consisted of a small island, giving everything the chaotic herd of legendaries needed. Arceus was the Guardian of the Island, along with his companion Giratina, but for some reason they were on awkward terms.

Giratina had a cousin named Darkrai, who was an insomniac and always scared the daylights out of other people without meaning to. So Giratina had to appoint a babysitter for the young kid, namely Cresselia, who was one of the few females on the Island. She was kind and caring, and no one ever saw her lose her temper. She always sang Darkrai to sleep, and sometimes hung out with Meloetta, who was the one that taught her singing in the first place.

Then there were the several triplets who are just as a burden to Arceus. Moltres thought it was funny to melt the ice sculptures Articuno loved to make, but Zapdos kept zapping the piss out of his brother, and Articuno started telling them brothers shouldn't fight, and so they kept coming at each other on a daily basis.

There were also the three dogs. Suicune has OCD and keeps cleaning the house, which was annoying the hell out of Raikou and Entei who liked their rooms messy. But Raikou has this fetish of collecting weapons, and Entei would either melt them (by accident or purpose no one knows), or lose them in a bet to some other mon on the Island. Then they would fight which would leave _another_ mess for poor Suicune to clean up again.

Mew and Mewtwo are inseperable, to the point the mons think they are incest or something. Mewtwo always wore a glum expression, unless Mew was around to make him play something childish like skimming stones and riding the water slide. And whenever Mew gets told off, Mewtwo would always be there to protect him. No one knows if the two were related.

Jirachi sleeps his days away in an ugly house of his, unaware of his OCD neighbor Suicune coming to clean it once a week. Living on the other side of Jirachi is Lugia, who is anti-social as fuck, but nobody would dare to approach him unless spoken to, because every mon knows it's better not to witness his wrath, or the whole bloody island would whip up another devastating storm for another month. Like, Jirachi, he spends more time sleeping than staying awake, but even if he's conscious, he wastes his time with Ho-oh, who is the exact opposite of him.

Latias and Latios are one of the few siblings on the Island who don't bicker at each other every day, and they have nothing much going on that keeps the Island talking. But Kyogre and Groudon on the other hand, scream at each other so often it's not even funny anymore. The two of them are completely unrelated, but had to share the same house under their guardian Rayquaza, who only stopped their old couple's bickering when they were about to use violence in the house.

Rayquaza and Deoxys were buddies, and they share a comfortable silence every afternoon at a café drinking and reading books like they were content. These are the only mons that Arceus and Giratina have _completely_ no problems with.

Dialga and Palkia's relationship is pretty unstable. One minute they were acting like the _bestest, most greatest_ brothers in the world, and one second later they would be on a silent feud, which was pretty much like Zekrom and Reshiram, excluding the fact that Zekrom always wins every fight with his housemate, regardless of anything.

The Lake Trio are a mischevious are strange group. Uxie is a complete nerd, while Azelf is stubborn as fuck. Mesprit is emo all the time and keeps muttering about random things, and they are rarely seen together, even if they were all in the same house.

But lastly are the freaky gang led by Regigias. They keep picking up the most common stuff from every corner of the Island like dews from the tips of the grass and rocks from random paths. Regigias also has a collection of ropes, and they all live in a bungalow, with a special chamber at the topmost floor keeping their collection of common objects.

So that's life on the Island for them.

* * *

**EDIT:** _Dear reviewers, thanks for reminding me what Pokemon I have missed. But if you actually read the story they will eventually be put into the story, SO STOP SCREAMING AT ME AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD. Oh, and I'm taking the Eon Duo out of this sequence, because Bulbapedia described them as extremely rare Pokemon, which I'd rather categorize with Zoroark. And I might change their habits and personalities anytime before they start coming into the story, so this chapter could be terribly inaccurate. No arguments. _


	2. A Green Little Girl

**Motivated** by the capture of Groudon while playing Pokemon Ruby, and a random dude's Vinctini request. _(Thanks for reminding me, by the way, I owe you lots.)_

**Inspired** by Pokedex description of Celebi in Soul Silver version - _When CELEBI disappears deep in a forest, it is said to leave behind an egg it brought from the future._

* * *

**_Two  
_**

_**-A Green Little Girl Makes A Visit-**  
_

The kitchen was eerily silent, save for the sizzling of the fresh hot eggs by the kitchen island, and the brewing of a coffee pot by the corner of the place. Two young men glared at one another, each of them seated on opposite ends of the island like they meant business. One of them had a red spiky leather jacket, wile the other wore a blue coat with unique red patterns by his sleeves, and a messy hairdo to indicate he just woke up from bed. The same could have gone for the other man, but his red French beret had hidden any signs of morning hair and baggy eyes.

The glare could've melted the pots and pans hanging above the island between them, and the sizzling sounds could've been mistaken for the tension they were both building. One would think they had an argument last night that hasn't been resolved.

But if you were Rayquaza, you'd know better, and that they have been at it since they were babies.

'Eat your eggs already, boys, I'm lucky none of you are of Fire types. I can feel the heat between you two already. ' The familiar voice rang loudly from the lounge that was across the kitchen, and the men kept their glare as they munched loudly on their eggs.

The coffee pot beeped, and the man in blue was the first to turn around.

Meanwhile, the other man in red took the opportunity to throw his fork in his direction. It bounced against the temple of his head, smudging his hair with a little bit of egg yolk. The victim spun around quicker than lightning. If their expressions before are considered glares, now they would look like demons about to unleash hell.

Both of them took no time to pounce at each other on the island, screaming at the top of their lungs with their hands at each other's throats.

Meanwhile, at the front door, a delicate little finger pressed the doorbell. The little green girl quickly adjusted her frilly dress again nervously, a little intimidated by the roars and screams from the interior of the house. But it didn't take long for her call to be answered. The man who came to the door was in a baggy green shirt with big ugly words printed in yellow, 'Flying Sky High', along with an equally horrible Pikachu print flying cross the fabric.

'Hello, Sir Rayquaza.' She smiled.

'Celebi.' The man moved aside for her to come in. 'Why, it's been a while.'

Celebi took off her ballerina shoes and put them neatly on the shoes' rack by the entrance. Then she followed Rayquaza back into the lounge. It was a pretty place to be in for relaxation, the only flaws being the mass of newspapers piled up at the coffee table, and the amount of chaotic noise emanating from the kitchen. Otherwise, its simple white theme has given her quite a soothing presence.

'Why don't you help yourself while I go fetch the boys.' Rayquaza nodded at the couch, and Celebi obediently went to sit there with a strict posture.

'Get off my face, blockhead, or I'll clean that beret of yours with so much hot water, it would shrink and fit onto one of Darkrai's voodoo dolls!'

'Not if I burn your precious ponytail first, ugly trout! I'll stick flowers and butterfly pins into your hair as an end result!'

The two bodies were entangled on top of the island, the pots and pans scattered all over the kitchen, the fighters' hairs stained with eggs, and both of their coats horribly soaked in coffee. They didn't notice their guardian making slow strides into the kitchen, and then just stood there contemplating for a few seconds how to clean up the mess later.

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed each of their collars. Groudon and Kyogre were hauled off the island by their strong babysitter, but it didn't stop them from their glaring fest at each other. 'Alright, boys, keep it down. We have a little visitor. Go and fix yourselves up, won't you?'

After picking most of the food out of their hair and changing into polo shirts of their respective favored colors, all recipients of the house were finally presented together in front of Celebi. She remained nervous in her seating posture, her grip hard on her little green tote bag, and her back straight as a ruler. Rayquaza sighed.

'Celebi, relax.'

The girl let out a breath she didn't know she held. She giggled nervously at him. 'Sorry, sir. I have been traveling.'

'Oh? Whenever did you go this time?' he inquired politely.

'I was traveling through the forests of Unova region, and there were these ninjas coming after something. I had to save it.' She opened her tote bag, and with her small hand she pulled out an object cradled in a soft pillowcase.

An egg.

Rayquaza looked at her. 'Does Arceus know of this?'

'Well, um…' Celebi stammered, but later admitted, 'No. I was so scared, I only trusted you. Please, sir. I do not dare to put this egg back in the Black Forest again, those ninjas look so Dark and desperate. I only wanted to protect her.' she unconsciously hugged the egg, her big, blue eyes on the verge of tears.

Without a doubt Rayquaza gave an answer. 'We promise, Celebi, but we must let Arceus know of this egg. It could be a dangerous Pokemon in there.'

'It's not dangerous, I promise.' She insisted. 'It's a very sweet Pokemon.'

Rayquaza trusted her, partially because she's a Psychic, but also because she is a trustworthy being. 'Alright. Do you want to give us the egg now?'

'Um, I guess.'

'Tell you what, Celebi. Why don't you stay at Meloetta's for the night, and we'll go and report of this incident to Arceus together tomorrow morning? You could use the rest from the traveling.'

Celebi was silent, but she showed no opposition, so Rayquaza made it a decision to escort her to Meloetta's house. 'Boys, see to it that she is safe throughout the journey.' he ordered immediately.

'But Aunt Meloetta's house is just a few streets away.' Groudon stated. Without a warning he got whacked in the head.

'Do as I say, Groudon. You're going as well, Kyogre. Don't bicker in front of the little girl.' The oldest of the trio warned, and within minutes they were thrown out of the house with only their slippers and an unsettling green girl.


	3. Bored So We Made a Visit

**Author's Note:** _By Jirachi's stars, there's actually a _plot_. It's not much, but it's still one nonetheless. I'm surprised that I'm continuing the story with the least reviews, but it's also my favorite, so screw it. I can't wait to make the Orbshipping bros meet the Colorless family. It'll take forever before I get there, but I MUST write that encounter. It's too amusing to let it go waste._ _Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

**_Three_**

_**-Bored So We Made A Visit-**_

The journey was undoubtedly boring. But of course, it depends on the person you were asking. Celebi wasn't as nervous as anyone would think. In fact, she was downright cheerful when not burdened with fragile objects to protect, like Pokemon Eggs and sets of china. She was pretty oblivious to the rivalry between Groudon and Kyogre the whole way to Meloetta's. They were looking dead straight ahead while she stood in the middle of the duo chatting away about the beauty of the Unova region from a few decades ago, before it was officially known as part of the Pokemon League.

Aunt Meloetta was very happy to have Celebi as a guest for the night. After the girl was out of hearing range in her own guest room, the short woman hissed at the young men to "learn to treat your guests properly next time, or I will personally have a serious talk about your social issues with your yellow-green uncle." Then she slammed the door in their faces.

So they argued the whole way back home, blaming each other for not entertaining Celebi.

When they got back, Rayquaza requested a family meeting. It was awkward making the announcement, because none of them were blood related. But Rayquaza said it was urgent nonetheless. Of course, he had to stop the two rivals from glaring and have them lend their ears to him.

'Now boys, you have seen what the little girl Celebi has brought into the Island. She has an egg with her, and it is likely that Arceus will ask her to return it to the Black Forest of Unova instead, but if he were to ask for someone to take care of the egg, I will nominating the both of you.'

'Well, that's not so bad, what does an egg need anyway!' Groudon cut in rudely.

Rayquaza coughed, and put in the last and most important word. _'Together.' _

A momentary pause in the silence of the lounge.

'Uncle.' Kyogre started.

'You are expecting me…' Groudon pointed a finger.

'You are asking the impossible…'

'To take care of a delicate Pokemon egg…'

'Are you meaning to jeopardize the life of a possibly dangerous item…'

'With this douche bag…'

'In the hands of me and this stupid head…'

'_**TOGETHER?'**_ They screamed in unison, disbelief and horror written clearly on both of their faces. Without knowing they have been slowly bending over the coffee table, hoping to get the point across to their currently amused uncle. They started to scream and rant at the horrible mistakes they'll make when…no, _if _the egg were ever to be in _their_ care. And Arceus might as well make the world end if they were found to be actually _working together_.

'Now, now, boys, this is a good chance for the both of you to overcome whatever differences that you think you have. You both should know how tiresome the whole Island is of your daily bickerings and fights. They would be very delighted at the sight of you co-operating for once.' Rayquaza was about to mention that Mew was also a little annoyed to the point he thinks they should just get married, but he knew better.

While trying to tune out their arguments, Rayquaza gave a yawn and made a gesture of leaving. 'Alright boys, I need to go now. Why don't the both of you start discussing over your responsibilities for the egg right this instant? It's a good start.' Without another word, he put on his old green sandals and left, leaving his sons in the empty house.

They stared incredulously at each other.

'We should do something about that egg.' Kyogre insisted.

'What egg?'

They turned around, only to see Suicune with his purple bag of cleaning equipments. The man was about a few years older than them, with a baggy blue shirt and worn-out jeans. He comes to the house every alternate Friday to clean the house for them. Rayquaza didn't mind the free service, but Kyogre and Groudon, barely twenty years of premature age, didn't like the idea of their rooms turned upside-down by the end of the day.

'Oh, it's nothing. We'll be going out now.' Groudon dismissed the topic quickly.

After locking their bedroom doors to avoid being completely sanitized, the two men left Suicune in their house to his own device, and started on their walk towards Aunt Meloetta's quarters.

* * *

Celebi was watching the Unova news when the doorbell rang. It was a lovely chime of guitars and violins wound together, just as expected from a music composer's house.

'Coming!' Meloetta walked past the television room, putting a bowl of popcorn in Celebi's lap as she went. The music stopped when she opened the door. Her face turned to one of bemusement when she saw who her visitors were. 'Oh. It's you again. Have you learned your manners yet?'

'Hey Aunty! Suicune is cleaning up the house, mind if we stay over for a couple hours?' Groudon flashed a smile, while in the back Kyogre only rolled his eyes, and muttered a few inaudible words.

'Don't touch any of my instruments and you'll be welcome here any time.' Meloetta gave warning as she stepped aside to let them in. 'Especially the piano!' she screamed in a none too friendly way, despite the fact they were barely a few feet away from her when she said it.

They sat on the couch, each of them taking a place on either side of Celebi. She had her whole attention on the television that was now playing documentaries of plant cloning in Floarama Town, with Gardenia making a guest appearance.

'Hey Bibi.' Groudon greeted as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn from her bowl.

'You're pretty fast to come back and check on me.' Celebi stated while trying to hide her remote from the two boys, now intent on watching another channel about _Life in Sinnoh_.

'Well, he and I usually crash at somebody's house when Suicune comes cleaning. You really don't want to disrupt any of his rituals. Not even his brothers dare to stop him now.' Kyogre shrugged as he took a handful of popcorns of his own.

It was true. There was a time Raikou attempted to stop Suicune from cleaning his weapons' room, and at first it was polite argument, but in a few minutes it turned into a full out fight which somehow nearly resulted in Entei's death. It might also have destroyed a part of Lugia's house, which he thankfully slept through, otherwise the consequences could have been much graver.

'Say, where is that egg of yours?' Groudon brought up the topic casually. 'Is Aunty taking care of it or something?'

'Yeah, why?' she mumbled.

'Yes, boys. Why?' Meloetta repeated Celebi's question as she made herself comfortable on the armchair that was to the left of the couch. The two boys quickly averted their eyes anywhere else but the two ladies in the room. 'It's unlikely of you boys to take interest in mere children, especially ones that have not hatched. Has your guardian told you something?' she hummed, her expression nothing but interested, and if one squinted, even a little wicked.

'Well, he did say it could turn out to be a dangerous Pokemon.' Kyogre said. 'Groudon's just curious about the egg.'

Groudon twitched. Why did _he_ have to be the reason of their visit? 'Am not.'

'Are too.' Kyogre snapped back, while Celebi remained oblivious to the rest of the world.

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

'Am_ not!'_

Are _too!' _

'_Enough.'_ Meloetta groaned. She ran a hand through her neon green hair, which was obviously dyed, because even Celebi could still see the little strands of black peeking out from among that mass of color. 'I don't want the two of you getting worked up in my house. Don't you two have hobbies?'

They scoffed, rolling their eyes in opposing directions of their other guy.

'I'd read my book, but Groudon here thinks it's alright to litter them around like they're rubbish.'

'Well that's because they _are_ rubbish. They don't even have pictures in it. Why can't you do some sports instead, huh?'

'Oh, like what? Tossing basketballs across the lounge and breaking every single object in its way as it flies?'

'Hey, that was one time! And you were the one to provoke me, _splasher!_'

'Come again, _block head?'_

'_**SPLASHER!' **_

Two drumsticks were thrown in their direction, and each one of them landed perfectly on each of their foreheads. The room was finally silent again, save for Gardenia's voice from the television explaining about tissue culture techniques.

'Never mind, boys. You both are better off when nobody asks you questions.' Meloetta sighed in exasperation. 'Only Arceus knows how Rayquaza puts up with the both of you.'

'I'm gonna go to the bathroom.' Groudon suddenly declared as he rose from the couch and strutted his way towards the back of the house.

'Don't break anything, doofus!' Kyogre gave one last remark before Groudon was out of his sight.

The redhead went past the piano that was placed around a vacant corner of the house. It was a grand piano indeed, the white surface reflecting the afternoon sunlight from the windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. Unfortunately Groudon's taste of music is simply terrible, so he didn't really think it was breath-taking, amazing or anything of that sort. He might gape at a gleaming drum set, electric guitars and killer speakers, but no, definitely not some white-ass piano that shoots sun rays directly into his eyes.

What really caught his attention in that corner, is the egg resting peacefully in its pillowcase, on a couch meant for an audience to sit on and watch Meloetta perform the piano.

'What are you doing?'

Groudon resisted a yelp. He turned around to exchange glares with Kyogre. 'What are you doing here. Aren't you watching some girly flower show with Celebi or something?'

'It's a documentary, idiot.' He scowled. 'And I was hungry. Aunt Meloetta told me to help myself in the kitchen, as long as I stay away from the accordion she puts by the cookie jars.' He peered over his housemate to take a glimpse at the piano. 'Wow.'

'Wow what? It's just an egg.'

'What?' Kyogre finally spotted the egg. 'Oh, come on, can't you even appreciate something beautiful?'

'The only thing beautiful around here is your ass. Oh wait. You don't have one.' He was referring to their original forms.

'There's so much soil up in your armored head your sense of humor has dulled.' Kyogre was about to flick Groudon's temple, but the other man quickly slapped his hand away. He decided to mask his failure with another mockery. 'Now what do you want to do with that egg, joker?'

Groudon walked up to the couch, and carefully picked up the egg. It looked like any other ordinary egg, a smooth white surface decorated with green spots. He frowned at the sight of its commonness. Groudon took on a curious look as he shook it and pressed his ear on the base f the egg.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Kyogre hissed as he marched up towards Groudon. He snatched the egg away from Groudon's grasp. 'You don't treat a baby like that, dumbass!'

'I'd laugh and call you a mama, but do you really want to take care of that with me?' Groudon hissed back as he pointed a rude finger at the motionless object. 'We have to get rid of this thing, or our lives would be jeopardized forever!'

'But you didn't have to shake it like some sort of maraca, you bolt-headed shitface.'

'Actually, I'm supposed to be immune to Thunder.'

Suddenly they heard a shriek from the other side of the room. Celebi started to sprint towards them, her face etched with horror and panic. The two men switched into their own panicking mode as well, and started shoving the egg at each other.

Celebi couldn't stop in time, and instead head butted into Groudon's stomach. The egg flew from their hands, and with a loud whoosh it landed on the keyboard of the piano, damaging a few keys as it glided across the surface.

Celebi ran towards the egg. She dived for the egg, and caught it just before it touched the smooth marble tiles, her body flat on the ground. She sighed in relief, and turned the egg around. She was mildly surprised to see there aren't any scratches on the shell.

Meanwhile Meloetta stood by the piano, her glare evident on her face. Blue eyes suddenly gleamed red, and Groudon hung onto the only support he could find, which was his rival whom was trembling as well.

'Oh shit.'

Without another second wasted, Meloetta unleashed her Hyper Voice.


	4. Azure Hall

**Author's Note:** _Nope. No regrets making up the Azure Hall. Name derived from the Azure Flute used in Pokemon Platinum to summon Arceus. Also probably one of the few all-serious chapters I'm ever gonna post. Enjoy. _

_**P.S.**_ _I do not own the characters. However I'd like the Azure Hall and the Island to myself. Same applies to the rest of the story. A little late, but better than never. _

* * *

_**Four  
**_

_Azure Hall_

Where Magikarps swim gracefully throughout the Mural_  
_

* * *

They were all back at Rayquaza's house in the lounge, the two accused troublemakers both seated on bean bags, while Meloetta and Celebi sat together on the couch, the little girl holding onto the egg like it was her lifeline. Meanwhile, Rayquaza paced back and forth between the two pairs of people.

'What is there to think about, Ray? Your kids just performed vandalism and thievery in my house!' Meloetta was still in her Pirouette form. All her green dye had flaked off during her Hyper Voice to reveal her flaming red strands of hair, and in a hurry to get to Rayquaza she had tied her mess into a loose bun. She looked much fiercer, and definitely much more intimidating now. Her arms were crossed, and her manicured fingers tapped impatiently against her upper arm, suddenly looking very sharp as if she had claws. Even Celebi scooted a little ways away from her on the couch.

'Technically, it's your personal property, Mel, so it's not vandalism, and I don't remember Celebi here mentioning any signs of them wanting to leave with the egg, so I think we can put out on that other crime as well.'

'Um, actually,' Celebi's eyes darted back and forth when she noticed everyone staring at her. She continued to stammer, 'I overheard Groudon saying about getting rid of the egg…' As she whined and wrapped the pillowcase tighter around the egg protectively, Rayquaza shot a glare at Groudon, who only looked to the side with an ignorant expression.

'Note this, boys, that this does not change my decision. In fact, this only further encourages me to make the two of you immature brats work together as parents.' The two were about to complain when their guardian quickly continued in his lecture, 'You are _Legendary Pokemons_. You are supposed to take care of the Pokemon and humans of the world, keep the world in balance, like every one of us on this island should. And yet you can't even handle a simple egg. Or have you forgotten your roles as rulers of the oceans and the continents?'

The boys stayed silent.

'You are not young anymore. I have talked to Arceus this afternoon, and he has agreed to give us an audience tomorrow. Dress up nice for the day. Don't humiliate yourselves, or you're going to have the worst time _as long as I live.'_ With this Rayquaza's gold eyes gleamed an impossible shade of darker gold, and everyone in the room shivered for a moment, even the ladies who didn't really get to see his creepy stunt. He let the silence hang there for a dramatic pause of moment.

'There.' He finally turned to Meloetta. 'I hope you are satisfied.'

'Oh, very.' The woman put on a sly smile, pleased at his sternness with his children. He was not such a lazy guardian after all. 'I hope to see them at peace together one day. Such a feat must be possible under your care. Come, Celebi. We need to get ready for tomorrow. Oh, and boys…' she turned around to give a glare of her own, her eyes suddenly in deep contrast with her flaming hair.

The two men unconsciously scooted closer to each other.

'You're still going to need to pay for my precious piano.' She added. In a flash, her face turned back into a smile as if she had given no dangerous warning to anyone. 'Well, I'll be seeing the three of you soon. Good evening.' She made a polite curtsy, and Celebi eagerly did the same. The little girl kissed Rayquaza affectionately on the cheek before she dashed after Meloetta.

'Well, we all had a rough day. We shall have a hearty dinner, and then retreat to our beds for tonight.' Rayquaza sighed as he stretched himself. Groudon stood up and went into the kitchen to prepare some food, while Kyogre yawned and decided to take a shower before Groudon takes up all the hot water for the night. Although it's not that he doesn't do the same to him when he gets to have the bathroom first.

Rayquaza's eyes lingered after Kyogre's back. 'Kyogre.'

He turned around at the mention of his name.

'Do you hate me for this?' his guardian sounded all businesslike when he asked. Kyogre still couldn't tell if he's scared or just plain nervous.

But at least he still cared.

'Never.' Kyogre hesitated before he added, 'Not even the blockhead either. You're family.'

And they both left the lounge, maybe a little awkwardly, but also a little satisfied at that.

* * *

Three alarm clocks rang at the exact same time that early morning. It wasn't the wisest choice to do such a timely thing, but it was also a habit the family couldn't break.

Rayquaza had his own room upstairs right next to the attic. The sunlight greeted a good morning to him as he gently clicked the alarm, and the cheerful ring stopped at so. He made his way into the bathroom and did his usual routines, shaved his moustache completely and put himself in a smart shirt instead of the ugly one with Pikachu print for the day.

Then he went down to the kitchen, and started preparing breakfast for his two children.

Meanwhile, two sets of stereos blared their loudest music in two separate rooms. Two men with equally wild hair sprinted from their beds and nearly fell off to the ground, if it weren't for their reflexes and adaption to their morning routine. They didn't bother to shut their stereos, and in a frenzied hurry slammed into their bathroom doors.

With clumsy hands they fumbled for the doorknob, and when their grip was firm, they finally barged into their shared bathroom to face each other in their horrendous morning state, just like any other day in the life of Groudon and Kyogre.

They glared for one moment at each far end of the room, before they started their race.

'Move it, you fat lard!' One of them screamed as they both dived for the shower. Unfortunately the tub was situated on Groudon's side of the bathroom thanks to his athletic schedule. But being the stubborn person he is, Kyogre dived in anyway, and one landed on top of the other inside the tub, trying to strangle each other only in their nightshirts and boxers.

After a noisy and hasty shower and another fight for the last of the body shampoo, the two drenched men shoved each other in front of the mirror while violently brushing their teeth. Then they rushed back into their own rooms and changed into casual clothes for the day, hoping to accomplish more than the other in one day.

That's when they finally remembered, that they had to meet Arceus on that afternoon.

Rayquaza had just finished making omelettes for three when his boys came into the kitchen wearing their usual trademark jackets, Groudon fiddling with his beret. They took their own sides if the kitchen island and ate their breakfast. Humming in agreement of the silence, Rayquaza also sat in the middle of the duo and enjoyed this precious moment.

* * *

The Azure Hall was on their other side of their Island, no matter who you asked. It served as the living quarters of Arceus. It is also his throne, the Judgement Court and the heart of the Island. The halls are decorated in Roman architecture, its ceilings carrying paintings of golden skies and chandeliers of a thousand crystals. Each white pillar was a Legendary Pokemon in their original form, holding the edges of the ceiling with pride and honor.

The entrance would be greeted with a huge Giratina worming around the frame of the huge double doors, the bolt and handles laced with a series of Unown around the surface. On the walls that loosely surrounded the Azure Hall is an expansive mural, filled with every Pokemon that ever existed, all of them showing their own sense of elegance.

Even the Magikarps surrounding one part of the frame looked of use, which was actually something.

Kyogre whacked Groudon in the head for his crude comment.

'Fine, be a man-bitch. Getting protective over tiny little Magikarps in your own domain. I have many more species of Pokemons on my land than yours.'

'Shut your cranky mouth there, idiot. Show some bit of respect as a Legendary.'

'Boys.' Rayquaza called. Groudon quickly went back to the entrance, followed immediately by Kyogre. Their walk around the mural will have to wait another day.

Meloetta and Celebi are already by the entrance. Meloetta had thankfully dyed her hair back green again, which meant she was no longer mad and might go off at any minute. Meanwhile, Celebi's eyes were wide as saucers as her hands groped around the sculpture of Giratina, not realizing she was on the tip of her toes. 'It's…godly.' She whispered.

'Well, let's get in now. We don't want to keep Arceus waiting.' Meleotta ushered everyone past the immense sculpture and into the Hall. It was awkward looking at statues of their own selves. Celebi's pillar appeared first amongst them. Her cheerfulness was wonderfully captured by her swift wings and kind smile in mid-flight among a beautiful twist of vines.

Meloetta's Aria was standing beside Keldeo, her hair flowing and merging into the music bars with notes clinging onto each and every line. Her eyes were closed as if in eternal peace, her hands together in a praying stance. She looked like a wise musical God. Being cheeky, Groudon looked back and forth the pillar and the real Meloetta, who to him was vicious, possessive of her instruments that seemed to litter every corner of her house and a plain bitch to be with. She noticed his attention on her, and he quickly looked away.

That's when he saw himself.

There, right next to his guardian's pillar. The giant red creature looked to the side as its tail curved a little to the front, claws resting in midair. Its jaw was open, but only slightly, not enough to look intimidating, but surely enough for others to recognize his sheer size and power. The man looked into his own eyes, and suddenly he felt unworthy of this place. Small, useless and irresponsible, that's what he thought to himself at that one moment. Groudon looked to the next pillar, and saw his uncle's long body twisting around thin clouds, its claws extended to each side as its head was looking downwards to them. Rayquaza truly lived up to his role, and Groudon felt his heart suddenly weigh with shame and guilt.

He looked, only to see Kyogre returning his gaze.

They looked into each other's gold eyes, and he knew, that the other person felt the very same thing as he did.

Kyogre looked back at his own pillar, and Groudon followed his gaze. The body seemed to be supported by crashing waves, with its fins extended to the back to make it seem as if he were swimming upwards into the sky. Groudon couldn't help but keep comparing the three pillars together, the Weather Trio. How different they seemed to be compared to these perfect imitations, how they would be frowned upon if their true personalities were to be revealed to those humans.

It was too painful, so the two men looked away, keeping their eyes ahead.

So they continued up the carpeted path, recognizing friends and neighbors as they went. The path slowly turned wider and wider, and when it ended the room seemed to be worth the width of a football field, perhaps more. The entire floor was waxed with gold and flushed with red carpeting. The air breezed into the room, much better than air-conditioning.

But considering that this is the throne room of Arceus, it is important to focus on the main object.

And majestic the throne is.

The front half of Arceus' body was presented larger than life, its height stretching for several few meters until its head was level with the ceiling. Its legs were closed together in an elegant stance with a layered dais just before its toes. Its gold crown was implanted into the wall, with four real jades on each side of the piece. Seventeen colors of stained glasses surrounded the crown like rays of the sun, each one of them representing an element. A cold breeze washed over Groudon and Kyogre, and they shared another glance, this time of complete awe.

An ageless man, dressed completely in white, came out of nowhere. He wore something of a tuxedo, the only thing that wasn't white on him was his studded gold belt and the cuts of his sleeves. His blindingly white boots were impossibly loud against the stage. It strangely hadn't been carpeted, but it only added to the majesty of the holy grounds that is Arceus' territory.

He stepped onto the dais, and came to a stop at parade rest. Then he smiled. It bore no meaning, just a simple greeting as a needed etiquette.

'Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen.' Voice plain as paper. 'I trust that our lady Celebi has the egg?'

Celebi was trembling all over with her being nervous. Behind her, Meloetta massaged her frail little shoulders, her eyes flashing little bits of pink as signs of using telepathy, silently reminding her in her mind that everything is alright, that Arceus is an understanding man that will do the right thing.

_Take a deep breath. _

Celebi inhaled. Her hold on the egg's pillowcase hardened a little, but when she let out her breath, it loosened much more than she would usually have liked it. With newfound confidence, she walked forth, and came to her knees just before the stairs of the stage, egg presented high before her.

Another cold breeze came into the throne room. Celebi felt the weight lighten in her grasp, and finally noticed the shadow looming over her.

Giratina's long coat brushed coldness against her knees, his ghostly presence paralyzing her to her core. Meloetta quickly came to her aid and brought her to her knees again, and they retreated to the center of the room with the men.

Giratina held the egg out to Arceus. The dark figure looked indeed very ghostly, as if he were about to disappear at any given second. His coat was completely black with six red spikes erecting from the back. Inside was a turtleneck with black and red stripes along with matching grey cargos.

They looked so different in each other's presence, like they represent opposites of the world.

Arceus nodded at his companion. Giratina closed his haunting eyes, his hands groping over the surface of the egg. Celebi shivered again, terribly frightened of his presence, terribly shocked at the difference of the sculpture at the entrance and the real creature before her, and terribly worried for the egg. The only thing keeping her upright there and then was Meloetta's assuring hands around her.

'Celebi's words hold true. This Pokemon won't bring no harm.' Like Arceus, Giratina's voice was plain without accent. 'However, she is definitely one of us.'

'A legendary?' Rayquaza inquired.

'Indeed.' Confirmed Giratina. He looked to Arceus, who nodded.

'This egg needs to be received the utmost care.'

Immediately Rayquaza came before the stage where Celebi was, and came to a knee. Behind him were Kyogre and Groudon were clenching and unclenching their fists, fearing for the Alpha's wrath for such an outrageous thinking. Meloetta gave them a firm look that told them to trust in their guardian. They tried, but their palms still remained sweaty from their worry.

'Arceus… I would like to nominate my children.'

They could feel both of the God's eyes on the mentioned duo, Groudon starting to shift his beret back and forth, while Kyogre's fingers fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

'Come forth.' Arceus commanded his the same neutral tone.

Groudon shared a glance with his rival, and they both strode up, past the low flight of stairs and pausing just before the dais. Both their eyes struggled to keep in contact with Arceus' and Giratina's. Arceus nodded at Giratina, and the distorted man sighed.

'Your fights are not unknown on this Island, children.' His voice strangely echoed around the room, as if he wanted to be heard by everyone in the room instead of only the two men in front of him. 'It is true that we all have arguments.'

'But when two Pokemon come together,' Arceus continued, 'a bond is formed, no matter how small. The bond between the two of you is much stronger than most.'

The two immature men both made disgusted faces.

Giratina chuckled, the first of the two to show real expression that reaches his eyes, showing mere amusement. 'Your ways of expressing are just a little violent.'

'Perhaps this egg…' Arceus caressed the object for a small moment, and then handed it back to his counterpart. '…might help work things out.'

Giratina walked towards Kyogre and gave him the egg. With a small bow he accepted it begrudgingly.

'Rayquaza, report any changes of the egg and your children's progress to me by every week.' Arceus made another command, and Rayquaza showed his willing to oblige by giving a firm nod.

So it was that easy. The job was handed to them.

'Let us hope you will take good care of this egg.' Arceus announced.

Lowering his head, Kyogre muttered, 'Yeah, if Groudon doesn't drop it by purposeful accident and breaks it.'


	5. Rodents and Gay Ogres

_This was supposed to be much longer, but I felt guilty for not publishing another chapter since forever, so I cut it into two or three parts first._

* * *

_**Five**_

_The rodent and the Gay Ogre_

Where they lost the egg

* * *

They didn't come into each other's way for the rest of the evening.

Rayquaza kept quiet about this, but it didn't take Uxie's brain to have the whole Island figure out that something happened in the Azure Hall on that very day. Celebi announced shortly after they left the throne room, that she will be leaving soon sometime tomorrow. She followed Meloetta back to her house, and Rayquaza brought his children back to theirs.

Kyogre decided to fix some instant noodles for his growling stomach. Meanwhile, Groudon didn't have the appetite, so he went to the front yard and played some ball alone (after feeling much too awkward in the newfound silence and calling Kyogre a trout, and he replied that Groudon was no better off as a Slowpoke).

Hours later, sweat had pooled on the back of Groudon's red shirt which had a fading Growlithe print. He walked, and sat by the front porch of his house, drinking mouthfuls from his bottle of water. He sighed and squinted in the afternoon sun, only to see two black and white figures coming his way.

He started panicking at first, until he realized the white figure was half a head shorter than the other. Arceus and Giratina were supposed to have the same height.

Groudon glared at them. Curse them for making him so antsy.

'Hey Groudon.' Reshiram waved. His voice had a softer accent. Instead of stressing on the first syllable of Groudon's name like most people would, it ended up sounding like 'grow-din' from his mouth. Kyogre once joked that it sounded similar to 'rodent', and they had a full-on fight for that, while in Groudon's defense Zekrom's heavier accent somehow managed to change from the name Kyogre to the word gay ogre.

'I heard you went to the Azure Hall today. What's up?' the shorter of the two chirped as he sat down next to Groudon on the porch. Meanwhile Zekrom stood, looking as if he took a great interest in the sun and sky.

Groudon stared at Reshiram's beaming face for a while. 'Have you ever gone into the Azure Hall yourself?' he asked.

'Oh, definitely. One time, grandpa wanted to complain about the roof leakage and wanted to find Dialga for help, but somehow he ended up there, and we had to fetch him back. It was a little embarrassing.' The albino laughed heartily, albeit a little nervously. Zekrom side-glanced his cousin, who was still grinning from ear to ear, and sighed.

'We saw our own statues, if that's what you're wondering.'

'Oh.' Groudon looked away. 'Uh, how was it?'

'Let's just say Zekrom wasn't very nice about his comments on my pillar.' Reshiram huffed, while Zekrom just went straight to the point.

'A little pressuring. The pillars are built there, to remind us of our roles as Legendaries and what we are to the mortal world.'

Groudon only had one word to say. 'Scary.' He muttered, and took another mouthful of water. 'How is your grandpa?'

'Oh, he's perfectly fine. Don't take in mind that we have lost him again. I'm pretty sure he finally memorized the way to Dialga's and started making some friends.'

'And after that he'll forget the way back.' Zekrom countered Reshiram's cheerful answer. 'Again.'

'Don't be such a downer, Zek. Let's play some basketball, come on.' Reshiram pulled Groudon to his feet, and the three young people started playing ball.

Meanwhile Kyogre nearly burned the kitchen down. Fortunately Rayquaza was there to save his day, and reheated the leftover spaghetti with meatballs for him. Kyogre sat on the kitchen counter savoring his food while Rayquaza stood by the kitchen island, admiring his child with mild amusement.

'Aren't you the slightest bit embarrassed that your cooking skills are far from being as good as your rival's?' he mused.

Kyogre gave him a look, as if his uncle were asking him why he liked the color blue. 'Uncle, we have better skills to compare with each other, like my intellect with his sweaty workout sessions.' he waved a hand in the general direction of the basketball's half court that they have in the front yard. Then he resumed eating his spaghetti. 'Cooking is nothing.'

'So are you telling me that you boys are only fighting over the skills that you both excel in?'

'In a way, it's a little tiring to fight over every little thing. That was when we were kids.' Kyogre gestured with his fork, which had a meatball on it.

Rayquaza shuddered at the earlier years of Groudon's and Kyogre's childhood. It was much more violent than their teenage years, everyone would very much agree, even though it didn't influence others as much and cause chaos. Both of them still had the many scars to prove it.

Later they both cleaned up the kitchen, and Kyogre was keen on indulging himself in his own books in the lounge for the rest of the day. Halfway through his indulgence Rayquaza said something about going to Deoxys' place again, and he just waved a hand indicating he got what he said (he didn't).

He hoped to never be bothered for the rest of the day, and that Groudon would keep his ass outside until dinner time.

'Dude, how can you not break a sweat? You're wearing black, black's supposed to absorb all the heat, but look at you. And look at_ me._' Reshiram spread his arms and took a turn to reveal his sweating back and armpits. Groudon called out a noise which expressed both disgust and laughter, while Zekrom merely looked at his cousin with bemusement.

'It's in the genes, Reshi.' Zekrom replied.

'Well that doesn't make any sense. If I sweat like buckets and you don't, then what does that make our grandpa?'

'You think too much.' Zekrom patted his cousin's hair, which was wet with the water he constantly poured over himself throughout the game. Now all their bottles are empty, and Groudon invited them in to have a drink in the kitchen.

When they were settled by the kitchen island, Groudon realized Rayquaza's not around. He poked his head into the lounge. 'Hey nerd! Where our guardian at?' he asked, a little louder than he could've needed to a normal person. But a little louder is definitely needed to get Kyogre's attention away from his books.

Without looking up he answered just as loud, 'Café with Deoxys, and you stink.'

Groudon stuck his tongue out at his rival and scurried back to the Tao cousins. 'My uncle went to Deoxys' place again. I guess you can stay for a while.'

'Uh-huh. Hey, you haven't answered my question.' Reshiram mumbled as he took a huge bite from a sandwich he found in the fridge. 'What were you doing in the Azure Hall this afternoon?'

'Nah, that Celebi girl found an egg and brought it to the Island, and we had to tag along with our uncle to go see Arceus to decide about it. Kind of boring, nothing to see.' The last part was obviously a lie, but nobody said anything about it.

'Cool. So what happened to the egg?'

'It's with the dude in the living room.' He looked out from the kitchen again. 'Hey, you have the egg right?'

'Shut up Garbodor, I thought you wanted to take first watch.'

'No I didn't.'

A silence ensued.

Kyogre looked up from his book to face an equally horrified expression. 'What did you do with the egg, you block of hummock?!'

'I didn't do anything, stupid Feebas, when was the last time you saw it?'

'In the Hall with you.'

Another piece of silence.

'You lost the egg.' Zekrom concluded for them while eating the cold pizzas he found in the fridge, giving a bemused glance to the lot of them.

'What, do we go back to Azure Hall or something?' Reshiram muttered.

'Are you crazy?' Kyogre snapped. 'If we go back and announce to the whole world that we couldn't even take care of a single egg…Arceus is going to Judge us so bad.'

'Then what do we do? We can't exactly ask around either!' Groudon scoffed. 'I am so not enduring Aunt Meloetta's Hyper Voice again. That woman is scary. She's supposed to be Dark in my opinion.'

'Look,' Reshiram cleared his throat for some attention. 'We can just look for the egg, just the four of us. We don't need help from anyone! How hard is it finding an egg? How big is it? Any patterns?'

So the four boys, matured by looks but far too young by heart, set out on a treasure hunt to find the egg.

They separated ways so they would cover more ground. Reshiram volunteered to go back to his own neighborhood to keep a look out, and at the same time keep tabs on Zek and his grandpa. Zekrom made himself the brave warrior by volunteering the Azure Hall on the Other Side of the Island to find the egg without neither Arceus nor Giratina catching him.

That left Meloetta's neighborhood, and the family park on the South part of the Island. Kyogre and Groudon exchanged their common glare, before Groudon took out a coin. He was about to flip when Kyogre snatched it mid-air and stuck his tongue out. 'I'll do the flipping.' He muttered silently as he readied the Magikarp coin by his thumb.

'Hey, it's my lucky coin. I flip it.' Groudon hissed as he snatched his own coin back.

'What, just because you found it on the floor outside of the Game Corner? If it's your lucky coin, you're basically asking me to choose Aunt Meloetta's place. Gimme that.' Kyogre made a grab for it, and they swatted hands at each other for a silly moment.

'Could you stop it?' Reshiram whispered. 'Just do a scissors paper stone, dumbass.'

'But he's insulting my Lucky Coin.' Groudon groaned.

Zekrom and Reshiram gave them both bemused glares, and the other duo gave into them. Groudon tucked his lucky coin away, and Reshiram counted down the numbers for them. 'Three, two, one.'

They each pulled out a hand. Kyogre had his palm wide open while Groudon had his in a fist.

'Three times for good measure?' Groudon asked hopefully, but he only earned a fistful on the side by Reshiram. Kyogre smirked in victory, and he scowled back in reply.

'Now tell me,' Zekrom said as the four boys settled back into place. 'Why are we whispering behind a couple of bushes in Aunt Meloetta's backyard?' the view wasn't much from their place, not like Meloetta liked gardening as much as Celebi anyway. After a brief waving of farewell, Reshiram and Zekrom started to leave by jumping over the fences and thus going away to their separate patrolling areas.

'Better start now, Groudon,' Kyogre teased. 'Better not keep her waiting.'

Groudon snarled and made a gesture of hitting him, just so Kyogre could just go away. He could have made do without the fading laughter though. For one, it's attracting attention.

Groudon sucked in a breath, and started to walk out of the bush. 'Just another day on the Island.' He muttered to himself. He brushed off the leaves on his jacket and started to look out for the egg.


End file.
